The objective of our T32 grant entitled is to rigorously train clinically oriented post-doctoral scholars from both adult and pediatric backgrounds in clinical investigation focused on prevention and treatment of kidney disease. The training program strives to supplying the workforce with outstanding clinical investigators in adult and pediatric nephrology who will lead the field in discovery of new treatments and preventive strategies for the expanding population of adult and pediatric kidney disease patients throughout their careers. The training will be provided through four structured modules, supplemented by elective coursework, seminars, and individual mentoring. The first module provides a 2-year mentored primary research project, supervised by a T32 faculty member and a 3-faculty Scholar Oversight Committee created individually for each scholar. This T32 places a strong emphasis on training in epidemiology and biostatistics, which will assist scholars regardless of their primary focus within clinical investigation. Thus, in the second module, all scholars will complete the UCSD CREST program; a highly rated and successful two-year Master's program in clinical research that is specifically designed to train clinically oriented scholars in research methods. Understanding the key aspects to measurement, including topics such as precision, limits of detection, and different platforms of measurement are key tools in clinical investigation. Moreover, skills to test the kidney's ability to metabolize and clear compounds will be necessary if scholars are to deliver new treatments to kidney disease patients. Thus, the third module is designed to provide the scholar hands-on experiences with in vivo pharmacology and measurement methods in both animal models and in humans. Finally, success in investigative careers requires skills in scientific writing, grantsmanship, and leadership; structured training i these areas is often overlooked. Thus, the fourth module will provide structured training in these areas. In proposing a new T32, we have specifically designed this grant with a modest request of post-doctoral fellow positions. We request 2 slots in year 1 and 3 slots in subsequent years. One in every 3 scholars will be trained in pediatric nephrology. Recognizing the importance of strong commitment of our faculty to a new T32, we have prioritized the quality and breadth of expertise of faculty, rather than quantity of faculty. The faculty was selected based on their commitment to clinical investigation, commitment to mentorship, and breadth of expertise in all aspects of clinical investigation spanning from physiology and pharmacology in animal models to clinical trials in humans. The scholar and faculty are supported by the great wealth of expertise of the larger faculty at UCSD which will be used to supplement needs of individual scholars. In aggregate, we propose an innovative, supportive environment for outstanding training in all aspects required for successful careers in clinical investigation in adult and pediatric nephrology.